Curhatnya si AHO! Sialnya si MINE!
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /"OYYY ! MIDOOO ! GUE MAU CURHAT, NIH! TEMENIN GUE, DONG!"/ Itulah ucapan sambutan yang keluar dari mulut Aomine Daiki ketika ia bertamu ke kelas Midorima Shintarou dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkan curhatnya. /"Berdasarkan masalah loe gue punya tiga spekulasi"/ Dan menjadi /"…Loe mending make jasa dukun aja."/ Rulia's Challenge! WARNING INSIDE!


Siang itu cuaca sangatlah cerah dan damai—bahkan ramalan Oha Asa ( _yang katanya lebih akurat dari ramalan macan loreng dan dewi kelnci bulan sabit)_ yang di dengarnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari baiknya. Mungkin ia memang _terlalu_ mempercayai ramalan tersebut sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak membutuhkan boneka _chibi maruko-chan_ yang sudah susah payah dimintanya sambil bersujud kepada adik tercinta. Seharusnya ia tahu tahu kalau ia akan mengalami nasib seperti ini ketika bel istirahat berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Seharusnya ia mengiyakan tawaran temannya yang mengajaknya keluar kelas sebelum bel berbunyi barusan. Atau lebih baiknya lagi, Tuhan membuatkannya sebuah terowongan panjang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dalam situasi genting begini.

Hari ini memang begitu apes untuknya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Siang ini ketika ia sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelasnya digebrak secara paksa dan sukses membuat jantungnya _serasa_ mau copot. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga harus menutupi mukanya yang mungkin sudah memerah karena malu _maksimal_ ketika kata-kata cetar membahana itu keluar dan menggema di seisi koridor _plus_ kedengeran di telinga para pelajar yang melintas.

" **OYYY~! MIDOOO~~! GUE MAU CURHAT, NIH! TEMENIN GUE, DONG!"**

Seandainya saja lubang hitam itu ada di bawah kakinya saat ini atau jubah menghilang milik _Harry Potter_ ada bersamanya. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari sekolah ini setelah memasuki lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di lantai dan membawanya menuju sebuah dimensi yang tidak ia kenal dimana dirinya bisa terbang ke langit tinggi dan tertidur di atas gumpalan awan empuk yang sebenarnya terbuat dari permen kapas yang nikmat kemudian terjatuh dan berseluncur di atas lengkungan pelangi dan pada akhirnya menemukan harta karun _Lephrechaun_ di ujungnya.

Namun sayang, semua itu hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong dimana dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Bahkan rasa malu yang terus menerus memuncak ketika melihat wajah teman-teman kelasnya yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

* * *

 **Curhatnya si AHO! Sialnya si MINE!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Kurobas bukan punya Litte—** kalo gue yang punya udah dibikin genre Harem dengan Uke sejuta umat— **Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei** yang masih ditunggu kelanjutan **Chapter Extra Game** -nya!

 **Hak Cipta Lagu-Lagu menginspirasi untuk Fanfic ini milik para Musisi Tanah Air Indonesia yang begitu FUN!TASTIC!?** Tanpa mereka Dunia musik Indonesia tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang ini **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Penggunaan Bahasa** jejadian—Alay, Gaje, Maksud, dsb— **EYD!** Yang mungkin ngawur kayak _**air di daun talas**_ , **Character! OOC!—** pake banget— **HUMOR** garing bertebaran dan bahkan maksain! Dan semua _terong-terong cadangan_ di Fanfic ini sangatlah menyimpang dari alur cerita.

 **READ!** For your own **RISK!?**

 **DARE TO READ?**

 **.**

 **Author © Litte Yagami Osanowa (** _Hi! I'm back!?_ )

 **.**

 **SPECIAL OCCASASION**

 **RuLiA's Challenge—** _bikin Fanfic dengan judul A—to the—LAY plus bumbu krispi ayam kentaki special GOMBAL!?_

 **.**

* * *

Kedutan siku-siku sedari tadi sudah muncul di sudut kepala berambut hijau cerah yang dimiliki seorang pemuda SMA Meisshu penyandang nama lengkap **Midorima Shintarou** ini. Dari raut wajahnya, semua orang yang melintasi meja makan tempatnya berada pastilah tahu bahwa sang empu sedang berada dalam _zona berbahaya tingkat II_. Alarm tanda waspada yang sudah tertanam di benak para siswa lainnya segera membuat mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari barisan dekat meja tersebut. Walaupun yang lain sudah begitu was-was dengan keadaan _mood_ Midorima, masih tersisa satu makhluk yang sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu tentang bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya.

Sebutlah makhluk tersebut si _**biji kopi gagal saat proses pembakaran berlangsung**_ yang begitu santai memakan— _lebih tepatnya mencomot_ —lauk makanan dari kotak bekal kecil berwarna cokelat.

Midorima mungkin dikenal sebagai murid yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi di seatero Sekolah, namun sepertinya tingkat kesabaran miliknya sama sekali tak dapat bertahan lama kalau sudah berhadapan dengan si buah sawo matang di depannya ini. Kedua alisnya berjengit melihat tangan tersebut berkali-kali mencuri _tamagoyaki_ yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Padahal ia sudah melakukan berbagai metode untuk membuatnya tenang tetapi semuanya sia-sia karena emosinya yang semakin naik dengan tingkat kelajuan 25 m/s tidak dapat ditenangkan begitu saja.

 **Ctak!** Dan pada akhirnya suara putusnya tali kesabaran itu terngiang di otaknya.

Midorima segera menancapkan sumpitnya tepat pada telapak tangan yang ingin mencuri makanannya berhimpit dengan pekikan kesakitan yang menggema di sekeliling kantin.

"ADAAAAWWWW!" jerit makhluk kelam itu sambil mengelus-elus telapak tangannya yang kini sudah memiliki dua buah bolongan bercap kelinci mahakarya agung sumpit kepunyaan Midorima yang ternyata sudah di desain khusus ( _Midorima: Sumpit ini biasa gue gunain setiap hari Senin, Kamis sama Jumat_ ) "GILA! LU KENAPA SIH MIDO! LU GAK NYADAR SUMPIT MIE AYAM LU ITU SUDAH MENODAI TANGAN GUE YANG SAKRAL INI!" protesnya sambil menunjukan hasil perbuatan si empu berkacamata itu.

 **Twitch!?**

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG MARAH KE ELU, **AHO**!" balas Midorima dengan segenap oktaf yang dapat dicapainya, " **BERANI NYOLONG LAUK GUE SEKALI LAGI, BAKAL GUE SOBEK-SOBEK TUH MULUT!** " ancamnya sambil menyobek-nyobek tisu disamping kotak bekalnya seakan-akan ingin mendemonstrasikan adegannya tersebut.

Pihak yang diancam kini mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melambaikannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bercuap, "Gak! Gak! Gak Kuat! Gak! Gak! Gak Kuat!"

Agar lebih meyakinkan, ia turut mengibarkan sebuah bendera mungil mahakarya tusuk gigi dan sobekan tisu di atas meja sambil memasang tampang yang jelas-jelas mengatakan 'Damai-itu-indah-broh'.

Seakan menerima pernyataan berdamai dari seorang **Aho** yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki—penunggu setia kelas 2-2 yang seharusnya menjadi kelas paling elit ( _karena sebagian besar penghuninya adalah juara-juara dan bintang cemerlang kelas_ ) namun naas, kelas sempurna seperti itu harus memiliki noda membandel seperti Aomine di dalamnya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali. Midorima akhirnya mengangguk pelan sambil kembali membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Untuk kali ini ia akan member pengampunannya kepada Aomine dan sebagai siswa yang teladan dan baik hati, ia memutuskan untuk membantu Aomine yang _katanya_ mau curhat.

"Jadi, Lu mau curhat apa ke gue?" tanya Midorima sudah bersiap menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik serta pemberi nasihat bijaksana untuk Aomine.

"Curhat?" untuk sesaat Aomine amnesia mendadak sambil memasang muka bloon. Untung saja, Midorima sedang dalam mode _sage_ bersabarnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini si hitam sudah menjadi dendeng empuk di tangan si kacamata yang _katanya_ atlit judo sekolah.

"Oh— **YA! GUE MAU CURHAT KE ELU MID!** " setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya otak Aomine berhasil memproses ingatan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dirinya bertamu ( _menggebrak_ ) ke kelas si Ande-Ande lumut Midorima.

"Makanya gue nanya elu mau curhat apa ke gue barusan…" balas Midorima dengan muka teplon.

Untuk sesaat Aomine diam sambil berpangku dagu.

Di seberangnya, Midorima hanya bisa duduk santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas dada dan menanti kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan lawan bicaranya tersebut. Melihat Aomine yang sedang serius berpikir membuat Midorima sedikit menerka-nerka masalah apa yang sedang dialami oleh orang tersebut. Kalau bukan soal nilai dan remedial mungkin masalah yang bakal diungkit-ungkit Aomine saat ini adalah tentang klub Basket yang ia ikuti—mungkin masalah dengan senior atau adu mulut dengan pelatih lantaran sering melalaikan latihan rutin.

Namun sepertinya Midorima harus menarik kembali prediksinya—

 **BRAK!**

Demi keluarga sarden dan spongebob yang berenang bebas di lautan bebas bersama lumba-lumba, Midorima tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia mengekspresikan keterkagetannya itu. Jangankan jantung copot—mungkin ia bisa mati suri kalau mendapat terapi shock rutin dari Aomine yang tanpa adanya angin ataupun hujan gerimis menggebrak meja dengan supernya.

SUPER SEKALI!

" **LU TAU GAK MID!?"** ucap Aomine dengan semangat menggebu-gebu—mungkin ia tidak punya masalah melainkan ia ingin curhat karena mengalami kejadian seru hari ini.

"Apa?" kali ini Midorima menggunakan nada suara artis cilik di iklan biskuit.

" **GUE…"**

"Elu?"

" **GUE BARU DITINGGALIN CEWEK GUE YANG KE-150 HARI INI!"**

Krik…

Krik… Krik…

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Begitu banyak jangkrik bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahkan pernyataan Aomine yang begitu diheboh-hebohkan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari teman berbicaranya. Midorima masih tetap duduk manis layaknya tak terjadi hal apa-apa.

"Oh…" Cuma kata singkat itu saja yang bisa diberikan Midorima untuk menanggapi pengumuman besar-besaran Aomine. Jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada orang itu. Sedihkah? Ah—tidak, ia tidak merasa sedih Aomine ditinggalin ceweknya. Bersimpati? Enggak juga. Seneng? Hemm… Lumayanlah, dia bersyukur cewek yang dipacarin Aomine kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Karena ketiga pilihan itu membuatnya pusing untuk memilih, pada akhirnya Midorima memilih jalan singkat.

Cukup dengan 'Oh'-saja.

Daripada memberikan respon yang panjang lebar, mending 'Oh' aja ya 'kan?

"Ah! Gak seru banget lu, Mid! Masa respon loe sama kejadian yang gue alamin 'Oh' doang!" protes Aomine sambil berdecak tidak puas, "Bukannya seharusnya loe merasa bersimpati sama gue sekarang sambil bilang 'Yang sabar, ya. Emang yang namanya cewek tuh susah ditebak. Masih banyak yang lain kok disana yang lebih cocok buat elu' gitu!"

Alis Midorima hanya berdenyit mendengar protesan Aomine, "Gimana orang mau bersimpati kalo elu ngasih tau berita semangat begitu!?"

Mikir.

Mikir.

Mikir.

"Oh, ya! Gue lupa!" kini Aomine menepuk jidadnya, "Harusnya gue bertampang sedih, ya? Tch— _sorry_ , Mid! Gue salah make _mood_ tadi. Okelah, kita ulang lagi aja yuk kejadiannya waktu gue ngasih tau elu barusan…" tawarnya dengan baik hati kepada sang penonton solo.

"Gak. Gak perlu ada reka ulang." Tolak Midorima dengan mutlak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _Tch_ —padahal gue udah berbaik hati mau ngulang. Okelah, _fine_!" balas Aomine menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Terus?"

"Hah?"

"Cuma itu doang yang mau lu omongin ke gue?" selidik Midorima

"Ya, ngak lah! Apa gunanya gue minta curhat kalo gitu?" sahut Aomine "Tujuan gue tuh mau sekalian minta saran aja ke lu, Mid!"

"Oh."

Sekali lagi respon netral itu keluar dari mulut Midorima.

Merasa respon Midorima barusan merupakan suatu pertanda ia bisa memulai acara curhat-mencurhatnya, Aomine segera memulai cerita panjangnya kepada si kacamata.

"Gini, Mid. Gue merasa gue sama sekali gak berbakat sama yang namanya 'cinta-cintaan' deh. Selama gue mengenal cinta—sebutlah waktu gue kelas 6 beranjak mau SMP… Nah, dari tiga tahun itu sampe sekarang sejauh di ingatan otak gue ini merekam, gue udah ditolak kisaran 200 cewek, ditinggalin 150 cewek, di PHP-in sama 85 cewek, pokoknya banyak deh—"

"…Gue heran lu bisa nginget kisarannya lu ditinggalin cewek dan yang lainnya di otak loe itu…" potong Midorima sambil berdecak heran mendengar angka yang berjumblah dua digit sampe tiga digit itu dari Aomine. Sekarang dia heran, jangan-jangan si arang hitam ini mentalnya sekuat baja melebihi hati seorang _wonderwoman_. Kalau iya, mungkin itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban _yang tidak berguna_ bagi Aomine.

"Jangan nyela dulu, woy! Belom ada sesi tanya-jawab, nih!" protes Aomine kemudian berdeham pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan dongeng 1001 kisah percintaannya yang naas, "Sejujurnya gue gak ngerti apa yang salah dari cara pacaran gue, Mid! Padahal gue udah ngikutin trik-trik jitu pacaran sama 101 jurus memikat cewek, tapi tetep aja hubungan gue kandas. Ada pihak ketiga-lah, diselingkuhin, dimanfaatin, difitnah yang enggak-enggak—Wah! Pokoknya dari A-Z gue udah pernah ngalemin semua!"

"Berarti lu pernah ngalemin istilah _selimut tetangga_ juga dong…"

Aomine mingkem sejenak.

"Hah? Kayak enggak ada kerjaan aja gue minjem selimut tetangga. Kalo dingin mah gue tinggal ngambil stok selimut tuh di lemari atau naikin suhu AC gue aja. Maksud banget sih kata-kata lu, Mid." Balas Aomine bertopang dagu.

Dilain pihak Midorima hanya bisa _facepalm_. Ia baru sadar otak Aomine setingkat dengan otak ikan teri pasaran. Begitu KECIL a.k.a BLOON!

"Terserah-terserah. Terus?"

"Gue agak heran juga sama diri gue, Mid. Udah ribuan jebakan batman yang gue dapetin waktu pacaran ama cewek-cewek mantan gue, tapi sayangnya gue gak merasa apa-apa waktu mereka nyampakin gue."

"Hah?"

"Maksud gue respon yang gue tunjukin ke mereka waktu tahu mereka selingkuh itu, lho!"

"Emang respon yang lu kasih ke mereka gimana?"

"Begitu saja."

"Hah?"

"Begitu saja."

"Begitu aja apaan maksud loe?"

"Ya respon gue lah, Mid. Lu koneksi gak sih? Otak lu gimana sih! Masa kaga ngerti dari tadi!"

 **Twitch!?**

Rasanya tuh bagaikan naik _roller-coaster_ kalau lawan bicaramu itu adalah seorang Aomine. Lihat saja Midorima, emosinya yang tadi sudah turun ke angka normal kini menaik kembali. Padahal sudah mati-matian sang empu mencoba untuk bersabar disini. Tapi apalah mau dikata, emang menyiksa batin kalau ngobrol bareng Aomine! Itu fakta!

"Maksud gue— _ **loe bisa memberi kejelasan yang bisa dipahami enggak? Selain ngasih gue respon 'Begitu saja' daritadi!**_ "

"Hah?" Kini Aomine yang melongo enggak mengerti dengan ucapan Midorima dan membuat si kacamata itu hanya bisa _facepalm_. Mungkin dia membutuhkan kamus saku Aomine Daiki untuk memperlancar laju pembicaraan ini.

"Kronologis ceritanya—Misalnya loe liat pacar loe selingkuh tuh. Setelah loe ngeliat mereka, hal apa yang bakal loe lakuin selanjutnya terkait kejadian tersebut?" tanya Midorima layaknya bertanya pada seorang anak TK.

"Hemm… Kalo dulu nih, gue bakal tarik tuh cowok terus bakal gue kasih bogem mentah ala Mike Tyson ditempat. **Bak! Buk! Buagh!** Dan **BAM!** Ampe dia babak belur!" jawab Aomine sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya mendemonstrasikan adegannya meninju cowok sialan tersebut sampai mukanya _atau_ kegantengannya hilang. "Tapi sekarang gue udah males make acara tinju-tinjuan di publik, Mid."

"Terus bakal loe apaain cowok selingkuhan cewek loe itu?"

"Yah—Zaman 'kan udah berubah dan pukul-pukulan itu udah gak termasuk elit lagi sekarang…"

 _Sial! Kata-kata loe sok banget buat seonggok arang hidup,_ batin Midorima mendengar perkataan Aomine yang sok bijak itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kalo gue liat cewek gue bareng selingkuhannya, gue samperin aja mereka. Terus gue bilang aja deh ke cewek gue, 'Tiada kusangka ternyata kamu selingkuhin aku, yank. Okelah _fine_ , aku cukup tahu. Terima kasih aja kau telah mendua. Silahkan pergi dari hidupku' terus ke cowoknya gue bakal bilang 'Bro, terima kasih loe sudah menerima barang bekas yang udah engak gue perluin lagi' gitu deh…"

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang melongo tak percaya.

"Kekerasan itu udah enggak berlaku buat ngasih pelajaran orang sekarang, Mid. Dibandingkan sakitnya seribu pukulan petinju professional, lebih sakit lagi kalau dihajar pakai kata-kata yang _**jleb!**_ **...** Kenapa? Soalnya rasa sakitnya tuh nancep ke sini, nih…" jelas Aomine sambil memukul bagian kiri dadanya, "Siksaan mental lebih kuat dan berbekas dibandingkan fisik…"

 _Dafuq!_ , batin Midorima _Sejak kapan nih Aho jadi Mahatma Gandhi dadakan!_

"Terus?"

"Begitu aja, sih. Sekarang gue sama sekali enggak nangis dan galau kalau harus berurusan sama jebakan batman itu lagi. Tapi tetep aja, Mid. Sebagai laki-laki yang sehat jasmani dan rohani, gue masih membutuhkan seorang wanita buat menghiasi hidup ini. Nah, gue mau minta saran nih ke elu! Gimana caranya gue bisa dapet pacar yang tahan lama—"

"Pake formalin atau boraks aja sekalian kalau mau awet—"

"Gila lu, Mid! Emang loe kira baso!"

"Gak… gue kira loe bakal tertarik sama _nechrophilia_ …" celetuk Midorima dengan santai

"Hah?" Aomine sama sekali gak koneksi dengan kata-kata asing yang baru diucap oleh Midorima barusan, ia hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Terserah dirimu dan kata asing maksud yang loe omongin deh, Mid. Sekarang balik lagi ke permasalahan awal. Gue mau loe kasih saran ke gue biar hubungan pacaran gue langgeng-lah istilahnya!"

"Kenapa loe tanya ke gue? Lebih efektif loe tanya ke orang yang populer dan sering dikerubungin cewek-cewek aja mendingan…"

"Misalnya siapa tuh?"

"Ya, Akashi-lah!" jawab Midorima spontan menyebutkan nama Ketua OSIS SMA Meisshu. Memiliki nama lengkap _**Akashi Seijurou**_ dan merupakan salah satu makhluk terlindungi— _eh salah_ —manusia yang eksistensinya begitu penting bagi Sekolah juga penghuni kelas 2-2 sama seperti Aomine. Cowok dengan rambut merah ngejreng yang dikaruniai muka bak Dewa Yunani walaupun kepribadiannya agak sedikit silang-silangan itu merupakan medan magnet yang mengaet ratusan wanita penghuni dalam sekolah maupun kalangan luar. _Jangankan magnet perempuan, gossipnya anak lelaki juga ikutan demen sama pesonanya—_ merinding gak tuh! Julukan si Jenius memang melekat pada Akashi yang sudah memborong beragam penghargaan dari kejuaraan bergengsi semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 10 ditambah dengan statusnya yang menjadi favorit para _sensei-tachi_ membuatnya mendapatkan akses ruang internal sekolah. Itu baru statusnya saja di sekolah, kalau di rumah dialah Tuan Muda-nya. Sudah Jenius dan berprestasi ditambah dengan memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah—dijamin semua orang bakal ngiri dengan Akashi. Tapi hati-hati bagi mereka yang berniat untuk mem- _bully_ Ketua OSIS itu, ya. Lengah sedikit saja maka kau akan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit terdekat dengan luka serius. Jangan tanya kejadian selengkapnya! Silahkan mengalami sendiri dulu!

"Oh! Si Akashi…" ucap Aomine "Gue udah nanya ke dia! Tapi dia malah ngasih jawaban yang sama sekali gak bermanfaat buat gue! Jangankan bermanfaat! **BIKIN** gue emosi sih iya!" decaknya kesal sambil mendengus-dengus layaknya banteng matador.

"Hah?"

"Nih, Gue kasih kilas baliknya,"

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" **LOE GAK PERNAH BISA NGEBAYANGIN APA AJA YANG UDAH GUE LALUIN SELAMA INI, AKASHI!** " **s** eru Aomine dengan oktaf tinggi kepada sosok Ketua OSIS SMA Meisshu, Akashi Seijurou yang sedang duduk di atas singgasananya dengan tangan yang sedang memegang dokumen penting. Jujur saja, Aomine sama sekali tidak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan Akashi ketika dirinya sudah susah payah berbagi cerita demi mengharapkan sedikit nasihat darinya. Dengan seenak jidad, Ketua OSIS itu menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku yang _notabene_ suatu hal yang sangat ia hindari untuk mempelajari jurus jitu dalam langgengnya berpacaran.

"Emang." Itulah kometar singkat Akashi setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

" _Tch—_ Kayak loe _**gak pernah**_ ngerasain rasanya ditolak cewek aja!?" cetus Aomine menunjuk Akashi dengan telunjuknya.

"Gue emang gak pernah ditolak." Balas Akashi dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa ditambah dengan tatapan rendah menusuk yang ditujukannya pada Aomine.

" _ **Manusia**_ itu gak ada yang sempurna!"

"Tentu ada," Sahut Akashi sambil meletakan dokumennya di atas meja kerjanya, "Dan itu gue." Tambah Akashi final.

"Itu cuma omongan loe doang! Gue tetap berpegang teguh kalau _Manusia_ itu gak ada yang sempurna!"

"Semakin cepat kau mempercayainya semakin baik, Daiki. Sebelum kau menyesal di akhir nantinya…"

 **BRAK!**

"Gak! Gak! Gak! **GAK!** " seru Aomine " **LOE BILANG LOE GAK PERNAH DI TOLAK, 'KAN!? KALO GITU COBA LOE TEMBAK SATU ORANG DALAM RUANGAN INI!** " tantangnya dengan suara membahana sambil menggebrak meja Akashi tanpa takut maut yang akan mengancamnya nanti.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Gue gak sudi kalau gue harus nembak loe." Balas Akashi dengan muka tidak tertarik

"Hah?" Aomine cengo. Otaknya saat ini sedang memproses apa yang Akashi katakan barusan lalu mengaitkannya dengan ucapan yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya. Tidak berselang lima menit sampai kesimpulan akhir berhasil tercipta dalam kepalanya. " **GUE JUGA MANA MAU LOE TEMBAK!** " responnya dengan memasang muka aneh. Ia melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam ruangan OSIS saat ini bersama dengan Akashi. _Argh_ —Kalau tahu begitu mendingan tadi dia menyuruh Akashi mempraktekannya pada tiang bendera di dekat lemari arsip yang ada di ujung ruangan sana! _Bego banget sih dia!_

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang ber-IQ jongkok di tes psikotes kemarin…"

Dengan kesombongan tingkat dewa tiada akhir yang dimiliki Akashi, ingin rasanya Aomine mengangkat meja kerjanya lalu melemparnya tepat pada si cebol— _ehem_ —berambut merah ini. Okelah kalau Akashi mampu mengalahkannya dalam adu mulut tapi beda hal kalau sudah kekerasan fisik 'kan? Kalau otot tentunya ia memiliki poin lebih dari si kurus yang berisikan tulang ini. Mungkin ia bisa membantingnya ala _smack down_ di lantai sekarang.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

" **NOH! NGESELIN BANGET 'KAN!** " komentar Aomine yang kesel setelah mengingat kembali kilas balik saat dia nanya permasalahan cintanya ke Akashi. Kalau di negeri seberang lagu " _Kamu makhluk Tuhan paling seksi_ " beda cerita dengan Meisshu yang memiliki judul " _Akashi makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna_ ".

Bagaimana dengan reaksi Midorima?

Ah, si kaca mata berambut hijau masih duduk tegak di bangku kantin. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat dan sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar lebih lanjut, berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan pihak lain yang kini masih mengutarakan sumpah serapahnya untuk si rambut merah. Jujur, Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Kesal kah? Karena si pendek— _fakta bahwa Akashi lebih pendek darinya tidak dapat dipungkiri, tapi jangan harap ada orang yang dapat membuka mata setelah mengatakan kata terlarang itu di depannya_ —mengatakan dirinya orang yang sempurna sejagat raya. Senang kah? Karena aksi bego Aomine yang justru ditampik oleh pernyataan flat Akashi.

"Oh."

Setidaknya 'Oh' lebih baik daripada tidak member tanggapan sama sekali.

"Terus ya, Mid!" ucap Aomine, "Abis itu, tiba-tiba aja si Tetsu nongol kayak jin di dalem ruangan OSIS! **Gila!** Hampir aja gue kena stroke dadakan dan kejang-kejang di tempat karena mikir dia itu arwah penasaran si _Miss. K_ sekolahan kita!"

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** —Pemuda pendek dengan rambut biru muda dan kulit putih pucat yang berada di kelas 2-1. Tidak banyak yang Midorima ketahui tentang pemuda misterius itu. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Kuroko menduduki jabatan sebagai Sekertaris OSIS sekolah walaupun nilainya dibawah rata-rata dan tidak memiliki prestasi menonjol di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Menurut gossip anak-anak perempuan, Kuroko itu tipe pemuda kalem yang kemana-mana selalu diam dan jarang bersuara, ia hanya bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting harus dijawab setelahnya hanya mendapat anggukan atau gelengan. Kuroko juga mendapat julukan setan kagetnya SMA Meisshu. Ini dikarenakan hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang setiap saat mengagetkan berbagai pihak. Tak jarang banyak siswa sekolah yang menganggap Kuroko hantu karena dia muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat para siswi menjerit histeris atau ada pula siswa yang pingsan dan bahkan jantungan dadakan berkat kemampuan anehnya ini. Sayangnya, hanya Akashi saja yang selalu sadar dengan keberadaan Kuroko. _Sebuah kemampuan berguna yang dimiliki oleh si ketua OSIS super Meisshu._

"Terus?"

"Gini nih kilas baliknya,"

Sekali lagi layar _flashback_ kembali menghampiri.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" **TETSU! KAMPRET LOE! HAMPIR AJA GUE JANTUNGAN DI TEMPAT!** " seru Aomine sambil mengguncang tubuh Kuroko.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk bergeser tapi kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali." Balas Kuroko tanpa ekspresi apapun. Si rambut biru ini nampak tidak terlihat takut melihat muka garang yang dipasang oleh Aomine, padahal kalau orang biasa mungkin sudah lari ketakutan melihatnya. Mungkin Kuroko merasa ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah atas kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Toh, ia sudah menjelaskan kepada Aomine bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki maksud untuk membuat si Ace ketakutan sampai menjerit heboh 7 menit yang lalu sampai membaca mantra-mantra aneh yang tidak diketahui artinya dan bersembunyi di samping pot cina besar di pojok ruangan. Percayalah! Kuroko sudah meminta Aomine untuk bergeser tapi perkataannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengambil jalan pintas…

" **YA—JANGAN TIBA-TIBA NONGOL DI DEPAN GUE KAYAK JIN PANGGILAN GITU KALI! TETSUUU! GUE KIRAIN LOE 'MISS K' TAUK!** "

"Maaf, Aomine-kun." ucap Kuroko lagi meminta maaf.

Aomine pada akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Kuroko kemudian menghela napas panjang. Jantungnya masih dag-dig-dug sejak tadi. Untungnya jantungnya yang satu ini sudah terlatih _strong_ menghadapi berbagai ranjau kehidupan termasuk kemampuan aneh Kuroko Tetsuya yang melegenda seatero sekolah. Untuk sementara Aomine berdiam diri berusaha menenangkan suasana hatinya yang masih setengah _shock_ itu sedangkan Kuroko berjalan menghampiri meja Akashi untuk memberikan dokumen titipan guru padanya. Nampak sosok ketua dan sekertarisnya itu sedang bercengkrama singkat mengenai pengumpulan angket untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Tunggu!

Dengan adanya Kuroko di dalam ruangan, berarti ada pihak lain selain dirinya disini, 'kan? Kalau begitu jadinya, tantangan yang ia ajukan barusan masihlah berlaku untuk Akashi 'kan?

 **BRAK!**

" **AKASHII! GUE MINTA LOE BUKTIIN KE GUE KATA-KATA LOE BARUSAN!** " bangkit dari liang, Aomine segera menggebrak kembali meja Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya dan berseru semangat melupakan kondisi _shock_ -nya barusan. " **LOE HARUS NEMBAK TETSU SEKARANG JUGA!** " titahnya menunjuk wajah Kuroko yang _blank_ , entah karena kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja atau tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya kini.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Gue turut prihatin sama Kuroko," komentar Midorima yang baru kali ini memberikan sebuah tanggapan serius setelah mendengar kilasan balik dari Aomine, "Dia dateng di waktu yang gak pas dan ketemu sama loe." Tambahnya

"Hahahaha! Justru gue bersyukur disitu ada Tetsu!" sahut Aomine yang ketawa bahagia, "Loe gak bakal percaya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya!"

"Emang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Midorima sedikit penasaran.

"Jadi pas gue minta Akashi buat nembak Tetsu…" mulai Aomine mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang lalu, "Si Akashi nembak… Tapi malah **DITOLAK** mentah-mentah sama Tetsu!? **BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! KALI PERTAMA GUE NGELIAT AKASHI DITOLAK!** " dan Aomine tertawa lebar setelah menyelesaikan pernyataannya barusan.

Midorima cengo.

Baru kali ini ia mendengar Akashi ditolak! Dan yang menolak Akashi tidak lain adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya!

 _Headline koran sekolah besok pasti laku kalau berita yang dibahas tentang Akashi yang ditolak,_ pikir Midorima memikirkan keuntungan yang akan diperoleh klub koran sekolah kalau mereka memuat berita heboh ini di lembar pertama surat kabar dan juga keuntungannya sebagai pihak pemberi informasi. Kapan lagi ia bisa membuat berita heboh seputar kegagalan Akashi? Hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan dendamnya karena sudah dikalahkan waktu lomba main shogi di _class meeting_ semester lalu. Untuk menjaga keamanan identitasnya mungkin akan lebih baik ia menulis nama Aomine sebagai pihak informasi agar lolos dari bahaya yang mengancam. Fufufu… rencana yang benar-benar sempurna, Midorima.

"Terus?"

"Gue juga nge- _record_ diem-diem waktu si Akashi nembak si Tetsu!" tambah Aomine semangat menyodorkan ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan isi folder rekaman yang berisikan satu file bernama '1000 tolak jamu untuk sakit hati Akashi Seijurou' berekstensikan WAV.

 _Ada barang buktinya lagi! Ini baru jackpot!,_ batin Midorima seneng.

"Coba di _play_." Ucap Midorima yang penasaran gimana kejadian itu berlangsung. Dan Aominepun menekan tombol putar rekaman dan menyetelnya dalam volume sedang untuk didengarkan.

 _Kresek… kresek…_

" _Tetsuya, sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaanku ini padamu. Sejujurnya, kau sudah memikat hatiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di acara penyambutan murid baru setahun yang lalu. Sekarang setelah aku memastikan perasaan yang sudah tumbuh di hatiku ini sebagai sebuah rasa cinta untukmu, aku ingin mencoba keberanianku dan mengatakan hal ini langsung kepadamu. Bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Jadilah kekasih hatiku?"_

 **Pfft—!**

Sumpah Midorima akan meledak dan tertawa jungkir balik mendengar pernyataan cinta yang klise ini. Untung saja ia menyumpal mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak ada yang menduga pernyataan cinta seorang Akashi Seijurou seperti ini!

 _Kresek…. Kresek…_

" _Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."_

" _Tetsuya, ini hanya simulasi untuk memuaskan keingintahuan Daiki."_

" _Ya. Aku tahu ini hanya simulasi untuk Aomine-kun."_

" _Dan itu tadi bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu, Tetsuya."_

" _Tapi Akashi-kun, aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Kalau kujawab 'iya' berarti aku membohongimu dan juga Aomine-kun."_

" _Jadi kau menolakku, Tetsuya."_

" _Iya."_

" _BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Dan di akhir rekaman, hanya suara tawa Aomine saja yang dapat Midorima dengar dan jujur saja, hal itu sangatlah berdampak buruk bagi gendang telinganya.

" **BWAHAHAHAHHA! GOKIL BANGET KAN!** " tawa Aomine dengan bahagianya—percis seperti apa yang ia lakukan di rekaman barusan. "Akhirnya si Setan Merah itu merasakan kisah cinta pertamanya yang **DITOLAK**! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebelum mengamati ponsel milik Aomine ditangannya. "Terus gimana reaksi si Akashi abis dapet penolakan dari Kuroko?" tanyanya untuk membuat Aomine sibuk bercerita. Umpannya ternyata sukses dimakan oleh sang Aho yang kemudian mulai menceritakan rentetan kejadian dengan panjang lebar. Mulai dari A – Z Aomine bercerita, Midorima menggunakan waktunya untuk mengirim rekaman suara dari ponsel Aho ke ponselnya sendiri lewat _Bluetooth_. Cengiran licik sedikit ia perlihatkan sembari memikirkan acara pembalasan dendamnya dengan membuka aib Akashi. Ha! Mungkin ramalah Oha Asanya memanglah benar! Ia _**beruntung**_!

 _Tunggu pembalasan dendamku, Akashi,_ batin Midorima mematikan sambungan _Bluetooth_ ponsel Aomine bertepatan dengan selesainya cerita yang dijabarkan.

"Gimana? Gimana?" ucap Aomine yang ingin menanyakan pendapat dari Midorima setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hemm…" gumam Midorima berpikir sejenak, ia mengembalikan ponsel milik Aomine ke empunya yang tidak memiliki kecurigaan apapun kalau dirinya telah mengirim rekaman suara itu ke ponselnya sendiri. "…Sulit untuk dibayangkan…" sahutnya kemudian.

"Ah! Loe sih gak liat aslinya!" cetus Aomine memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, "Gue jamin loe bakalan cengo pas liat!"

"Ya, ya… Sayang aja gue gak ada disana buat ngeliat kejadian aslinya…" komentar Midorima berusaha berakting menyesal karena tidak melihat tampang memalukan Akashi setelah ditolak Kuroko.

"Ahemm... Okelah, sekarang kita balik lagi ke masalah utama..." deham Aomine kembali meluruskan topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat melenceng karena mampir dulu ke kisah ketua OSIS yang jadi korban penolakan. "Jadi Mid, berikan gue pencerahan buat masalah gue..." ucap Aomine menggesturkan tangannya untuk Midorima agar memberikan solusi secepatnya.

Midorima berpikir sejenak sambil bertopang dagu. Sumpah dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada si biang Aho yang satu ini. Sejujurnya saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk angkat kaki dan melesat secepatnya ke klub surat kabar sekolah untuk menyerahkan bahan berita besok, tapi mengingat Aomine tidak akan membiarkannya kabur sebelum mendapat 'saran' yang ia inginkan, sudah bisa dipastikan Midorima akan mendekam terus di bangku kantin meladeninya sampai puas.

"Ayo, Mid! Loe lama banget sih mikirnya!" cerocos Aomine yang sudah tidak sabar menanti nasihat dari empu "Durasi nih! Durasi!" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk jam tangan digital yang layarnya mati— _bukan deh_ —lebih tepatnya emang _mati_! Lah! Terus kenapa si Aho masih make jam yang gak berfungsi si ke sekolah!?

"Orang bijak itu mesti berpikir dulu." Balas Midorima enteng.

"Gak usah mikir. Loe kira soal matematika yang musti mikir dari awal – akhir! Udeh! Cepetan! Cepatan!" paksa Aomine yang udah gak sabaran. Sebegitu inginnya dirimu mendapat jurus jitu pacaran langgeng, Aomineee~!

"Okeh, _fine_. Gue turutin mau loe." Ucap Midorima, "Berdasarkan masalah loe gue punya tiga spekulasi biar hubungan pacaran loe ke depannya langgeng."

Aomine memasang kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Midorima selanjutnya. Sedangkan Midorima—walaupun nada bicaranya terkesan begitu formal dan tenang, dibalik layar sana ia sedang membongkar seluruh isi otaknnya untuk merangkai apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini.

"Pertama, mungkin loe harus nge-cek kadar kecocokan loe sama si _doi_ lewat ramalan Oha Asa. Gue seratus persen yakin Oha Asa selalu bener memprediksi kadar kecocokan setiap pasangan di pelosok Jepang ini dan pastinya loe gak bakal kecewa. **PUJI RAMALAN OHA ASA!** " Ucap Midorima yang bener-bener ngarang seribu bahasa pada Aomine sambil memasang tampang muka meyakinkan.

"Hah? **Ogah**! Gue alergi sama yang namanya ramal – meramal" sahut Aomine memasang muka jijik. Mungkin dia ogah menjadi murid Midorima yang di masa depan mendatang menjadi _freak_ ramalan. Tidak terima kasih, batin Aomine yang memiliki motto tidak mempercayai ramalan-ramalan aneh tanpa mujarab di kamusnya selain " _Oppai selalu benar!?_ "— _seriously_ Aomine?

"Kampret, lu! Jangan menghina Oha Asa!" balas Midorima tersinggung. Seenak jidadnya si arang menghina Oha Asa-nya! Oha Asa adalah cahaya kehidupannya! Pedoman hidupnya yang selalu setia memberikan dirinya tuntunan menuju jalan yang cerah dibalik hari esok. Menghina Oha Asa berarti mengajukan perang terhadap dirinya dan ratusan ribu umat pelosok Jepang yang menjadi pengikut setia Oha Asa. _Please_ deh, Mid!

"Lagian itu juga 'kan menurut loe sendiri ramalan Oha Asa mujarab. Gue sih enggak. Lanjut lah! Lanjut!"

"Tsk! Kedua, mungkin _loe_ gak cocok berpacaran sama cewek makanya hubungan loe kandas mulu. Gue saranin loe berbalik arah ke jalan terong – terongan daripada memfokuskan diri mencari cabe – cabean pasar yang tersebar disana – sini. Alesannya, karena harga cabe mahal." Jelas Midorima yang bener-bener nyasar ngomongnya ibarat pengemudi amatir yang udah nabrak pembatas jalan tapi tetep maksain nancep gas. Mungkin faktor kesel karena Aomine menghina Oha Asa-nya membuat Midorima seperti ini. Ia ingin memberikan sugesti yang dapat mempengaruhi Aomine ke depannya. Yah, walaupun sedikit melenceng ke arah sembako di pasar.

" **HAH! GILA LO MID! LOE NYURUH GUE JADI HOMO!?** " seru Aomine tidak percaya kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan tangan lalu gantian mengetuk meja sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Ogah, Ogah, Ogah, **Seribu OGAH**! Guee! Amit – amit! Amit-amit! Gue masih doyan _oppai_!"

"ITU cuma _**spekulasi**_ gue!" sahut Midorima, "Lagian walaupun loe bilang amit – amit, bukannya suatu saat di masa depan yang akan datang itu bakal jadi kenyataan buat loe—!"

" **OGAH! KAMPRET LO, MID! JANGAN NYUMPAHIN GUE! GUE KUTUK BALIK LU!** "

"LOE GAK BAKAL BISA NGUTUK GUE!"balas Midorima " **KARENA OHA ASA BAKAL SENANTIASA MELINDUNGI GUE! PUJI OHA ASAAAA~!"**

" **KALO GITU GUE BAKAL NGEHANCURIN OHA A—!"**

" **MENGHANCURKAN OHA ASA BERARTI LOE NGAJAK PERANG SAMA GUE! GUE JADIIN DENDENG LU AHO!?"**

" **GUE GAK TAKUT JADI DENDENG! SPEKULASI KEDUA LOE GUE TOLAK, MID! TOLAK! TOLAK!"**

"OKEH, _FINE!_ TOLAK AJA! HANYA ORANG PINTAR YANG MAKE TOLAK—Dan itu bukan **ELO**!"

"JADI MAKSUD LOE GUE BEGO GITU!"

"NAH! TUH TAU!"

" **RIBUT LAH!** "

" **SINI LAH!** "

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ini cuma buang-buang waktu aja…" ucap Midorima sambil berdeham pelan. Kalau dirinya adu debat dengan Aomine saat ini, pihak yang dirugikan adalah dirinya sendiri karena waktu berharganya akan habis sia-sia. Bukannya mempersingkat waktu dan cepat menyelesaikan acara curhat-mencurhat gaje ini, pada akhirnya justru ia menghabiskan banyak durasi waktu miliknya yang ingin ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin—seperti mengunjungi klub surat kabar sekolah dan melancarkan serangan menghancurkan reputasi Akashi. Ya! Ya! Sebisa mungkin ia harus bersabar dan mengontrol tingkat emosinya. Hanya tersisa satu spekulasi lagi dan dia bisa bebas dari sini.

"Gue setuju. Sekarang lanjut ke topik awal. Spekulasi ketiga apaan?" balas Aomine menyetujui kesepakatan untuk berdamai secara tidak langsung dari Midorima kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk memberikan spekulasi terakhir.

"Terakhir sekaligus paling ampuh…" ucap Midorima mengawali dengan sedikit jeda mengganggu yang membuat Aomine penasaran, "…Loe make jasa dukun aja."

Krik.

Krik… Krik…

" **F—** _(sensor)_!" spontan Aomine membalas. "GUE KAN UDAH BILANG GUE GAK PERCAYA HAL-HAL BEGITUAN! KENAPA LOE NYARANIN GUE KE DUKUN!" teriaknya sambil memukul meja dengan kedua genggaman tangan sebagai pengalihan agar tidak mencekek leher si onde-onde di depannya. Kesel. Kesel banget deh dia! Sumpah! Apa susahnya minta saran sih!? Kenapa jawaban yang dia dapetin selalu abnormal begini!

"Tenang-tenang… Gue bisa jelasin semuanya…" ucap Midorima kalem

" **JELASIN!?** " Okeh, oktaf Aomine keburu naik ke tingkat maksimal. Jemari telunjuknya langsung Midorima yang memasang tampang tak berdosa. Sambil menatap garang si empu, ia juga menggerutukan giginya kesal. "LOE MAU NGASIH PENJELASAN APA, HAH! SUDAH CUKUP BUAT GUE DENGER PENJELASAN LOE—!"

"Gue bisa jelas—!"

"GAK! GAK PERLU ADA YANG LOE JELASIN LAGI KE GUE! GUE UDAH MUAK DENGER PENJELASAN LOE—!"

"T—"

"CUKUP SUDAH—!?"

 **Twitch!?**

"KENAPA DIALOGNYA JADI KAYAK SINETRON REMAJA LABIL GINI, HAH!" potong Midorima yang sewot.

"MANA GUE TAU!"

"UDAH LOE DIEM AJA, AHO! SUKA GAK SUKA DENGERIN PENJELASAN GUE!" paksa Midorima dengan muka garang sambil menyuruh Aomine duduk manis layaknya anak TK.

"Okeh— _Fine_!" balas Aomine menyetujui perintah Midorima dan kini duduk manis di tempatnya sambil memasang muka kecut.

"Ahem. Sampe dimana tadi…" deham Midorima berpikir sejenak

"Sampe loe nyaranin gue pergi ke dukun absurb…" sahut Aomine sambil menyipitkan matanya "Gue harap penjelasan loe bisa gue terima, Mid. Gue ogah denger-denger kalo gue harus beralih dari _oppai_ ke jalan sesat jadi _gay_ …" tambah Aomine memperingatkan.

"Tenang. Kali ini gue kasih loe alesan berdasarkan logika gue yang paling terdalam." Jawab Midorima dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. "Alesannya gue nyuruh loe ke dukun itu karena gue berpikir kalo ketidak-langgengan hubungan pacaran loe bukan karena loe gak mempelajari jurus jitu pacaran. Bisa jadi semua ini disebabkan karena gangguan makhluk halus—!"

" **TETSU—!** "

 **GEPLAK!?**

"Gue bilang makhluk halus, bacem! Kenapa loe malah ngelanyur ke Kuroko!" ucap Midorima yang spontan memukul kepala Aomine ketika si kulit item itu reflek menyebutkan nama Sekertaris OSIS sekolah.

Sedikit meringis, Aomine mengelus kepalanya, "Habis loe ngomong 'makhluk halus' di depan muka gue. Ya otomatis gue langsung mikir itu Tetsu, 'kan"

"Kalo gue jadi Tetsu, hati gue pasti tersakiti pas denger lu ngomong gitu…"

"Hah?"

"Ngak! Ngak! Okeh kita lanjut ke topik utama," Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja "Seperti yang gue bilang. Bisa jadi masalah ketidak-langgengan pacaran loe karena gangguan makhluk halus. Dan gue juga punya bukti kalo bukan cuma loe aja yang ngalemin nasib kayak begini."

"Ah! Masa, Mid!" elak Aomine tidak percaya, "Gue gak yakin masalah gue ada kaitannya sama dedemit-dedemit aneh begituan. Lagipula banyak dukun KW yang bertebaran di pelosok distrik belanja tempat Ibu-ibu biasa nongkrong, 'kan?"

"Ini seratus persen bener!" sahut Midorima dengan tampang sok yakin guna untuk memperdayai Aomine, "Loe kan gak bisa ngeliat makhluk halus jadi wajar loe gak percaya. Tapi ini kisah nyata yang diungkit dari kejadian sebenernya yang di alamin tetangga gue. Nasibnya sama kayak loe, ganteng-ganteng tapi **JONES** tingkat Dewa selama lebih dari 10 tahun! Sekalinya punya inceran pasti cintanya selalu ditolak! Syukur-syukur gak dtolak, jadiannya malah bertahan gak sampe seminggu! Wah! Pokoknya dia tuh udah dalam kondisi yang gawat darurat!" jelasnya sok mendramatisir ala adegan horror.

"Gila! **JONES** sepuluh tahun lebih!" dengan mudahnya Aomine percaya dan masuk ke dalam perangkap gila Midorima. "Terus tetangga lu ngapain? Pergi ke dukun gitu?"

"Pertamanya dia juga gak percaya dukun sama kayak lu. Tapi waktu malem hari pas dia pulang dari kerja lembur di kantor, dia gak sengaja ngelewatin kios kecil aneh di deket distrik belanja depan stasiun. Disana dia ketemu wanita tua yang make jubah serba hitam plus tudung yang nutupin mukanya. Nenek-nenek itu ngomong ke dia, kalo selama dia mau berusaha jodoh gak bakal nyamperin dia karena ada _sesuatu_ yang selalu nempel di punggung dia."

"S—Sesuatu?" sekarang Aomine menelan ludah pelan. Ia sedikit berkeringat dingin membayangkan cerita Midorima barusan.

"Ya. Loe tau kan _sesuatu_ itu apaan." Ucap Midorima yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Aomine yang tidak memerlukan penjelasan lebih rinci lagi. "Nah, tetangga gue kan merinding waktu si nenek ngomong begitu ke dia. Tapi karena dia ngak mau terus-terusan nge-Jones, jadilah dia nanya ke nenek itu cara gimana dia nyingkirin _sesuatu_ itu. Tetangga gue sampe bilang dia bakal bayar si nenek tiga kali lipat gajinya kalo dia berhasil ngusirnya dan akhirnya si nenek itu setuju terus nyuruh dia masuk ke kios."

"Terus? Terus? Tetangga loe diapain ama nenek-nenek itu?"

"Tetangga gue duduk di depan nenek itu yang jagi komat-kamit baca mantra… sepuluh menit kiranya abis tuh nenek baca mantra, dia ngambil kembang dan ngelempar kembang itu di depan muka tetangga gue. Ya semacam ritual pembersihan kuno gitu lah katanya. Selese itu, dia ngerapal lagi sambil ngambil segelas air…" jelas Midorima sambil mengambil botol air minum di dekatnya, ia membuka tutup botol air minum itu dengan mudah. Aomine yang sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam cerita Midorima sama sekali tidak melihat si onde-onde itu sudah melakukan ancang-ancang yang mencurigakan, "Terus… abis si nenek itu selese ngerapal… dia nyemburin tuh air ke muka tetangga gue—!"

 **BYURRR!?**

" **WATADOSSSS!?"** pekik Aomine kaget begitu mendapati dirinya basah gegara Midorima yang seenak jidad menyiramnya dengan hampir keseluruhan isi cairan bening yang mendiami botol minum _sport_ berwarna putih itu.

"Dia langsung nyembur tetangga gue make air jampi-jampi dan— **WHUUSSH!** Setannya ilang!" ucap Midorima lagi mengakhiri ceritanya.

" **DAFUQ LO, MID! GAK USAH NYIRAM GUE JUGA KALI! LOE GAK LIAT GUE UDAH BASAH KAYAK ORANG ABIS KECEBUR DISUNGAI!"** protes Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang memang benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah malang yang habis kecebur di sungai. Lihat saja rambutnya yang lepek ditambah dengan baju seragam yang basah kuyub sampai menceplak kaus hitam yang ada di dalamnya.

"Itu… Buat efek biar keliatan nyata" balas Midorima ngeles, sebenernya dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak tadi. Gak menyangka bahwa rencananya berjalan mulus kayak aliran sungai. Currr~

" **SIALAN LO, MID!?** "

"Hahahahhahaha~! Udah 'kan? Dengan begini masalah loe kelar kan, Aho? Setannya udah gue usirin barusan make air jampi-jampi—!"

" **KELAR APAAN!? LOE NIPU GUE BEGO!?** "

"Ya, itu salah loe sendiri. Hahahahhahahahah~" Tawa Midorima kelewat seneng kemudian segera mengamankan dirinya dan kabur meninggalkan Aomine yang tadinya berniat untuk mengejarnya namun terhalang oleh para anggota senior klub basket Meisshu yang nongol tepat waktu. Kemungkinan para senior-senior itu datang karena Aomine membolos latihan rutin mereka tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri si Ace badung untuk diseret ke dalam Gym. Hoki dari ramalan Oha Asa memang berpihak pada Midorima saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, si rambut hijau tertawa girang dan berlarian menuju klub surat kabar sekolah. Masih ada yang ia harus lakukan setelah selesai dari jeratan Aomine dan seribu kata curhatannya.

"Hahahahahaha~!"

Dilain pihak…

" **AWAS LOE, MIDOO! TUNGGU PEMBALASAN GUEE—!"**

 **PLAK!**

"LATIHAN YANG BENER, DASAR TUKANG BOLOS!"

"BERISIK, SENPAI! INI PERMASALAHAN PRIBADI GUE SAMA M—"

 **BUAGH!?**

Dan ribuan lemparan nanas mematikan menyerang sosok Aomine yang tadinya sedang berlatih untuk _shooting_ di gym basket. Bukan hanya bernasib sial karena ditipu oleh si kaca mata rambut lumut, kini ronde kedua kesialannya tengah menanti dimana sosok sang senior setan tengah tersenyum manis di ujung sana dengan buah nanas pusaka di kedua tangannya.

 **Glek!**

"Berani banget loe nyolot sama senior loe, ya. _Kuso ninenseii~_?" ucap sang senior dengan suara merdunya— _ah! Tidak!_ Suara pemanggil maut andalannya. "Kayaknya gue sebagai senior perlu mengasah sikap loe yang tumpul itu biar bisa sedikit menghormati sosok yang lebih tua…" tambahnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang melempar layaknya atlet lempar lembing nasional.

"T—Tunggu! Miyaji-Senpai!"

"Tenang saja. Gue gak berniat ngebunuh loe di _gym_ kok, Aomine Daiki. Gue berbaik hati membiarkan loe sekarat disini dan tersiksa perlahan-lahan…"

 **Glek!**

"GUE MASIH MAU HIDUP!?"seru Aomine langsung ngibrit lari

" **JANGAN LARI, LOE!** "

 **DHUAGHHH! JDESSSHH!**

Dan beribu nanas tak berdosa kembali dilemparkan tepat mengenai sasarannya disertai dengan gelak suara tawa mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh senior sadis yang kini tengah menikmati waktunya membinasakan kouhai-nya. Aomine sudah lama tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai _gym_ sedangkan para pemain-pemain lain yang menjadi saksi bisu kesadisan senior terhadap kouhainya yang kurang ajar itu hanya bisa berkumpul di pojokan dan enggan berlatih kembali. Mereka terlalu takut berlatih setelah melihat adegan sadis sang senior sementara para anak-anak kelas satu sudah hampir kabur keseluruhan sambil berteriak histeris.

 _Hari ini memang sial_ , batin Aomine ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. _Mungkin ada baiknya gue curhat ke dukun aja kali ya… sekalian minta saran gimana cara… dapet cewek… o—oppai…_

Dan semuanya gelap— _mati lampu total_.

 _Dengarkan curhatku~ Plisss?_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

* * *

*Headbang* ARRGGGHH—! SUMPAH INI CERITA APAAANNN **WOY!** ( _Lah? Lu sendiri yang ngetik!_ ) Okeh! Author stress! **ENDING** -nya apa-apaan tuh! INI FIC APAAAA~! ( _ngeraung gak jelas_ )

Pertama-tama, Litte ingin minta maaf sebagai Author yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke Fandom Kuroko no Basuke dan sudah menodainya dengan Fic GarSurb ( _Garing Absurb_ ) ini. Sumpah! Litte tidak memiliki maksud jahat! Litte Cuma tergoda buat menistakan Om-Mine doang! ( _Siapa yang lu panggil OM!?_ )

*Facepalm* Sumpah, Author speechless saat ini dan tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lebih jauh. *garuk-garuk kepala* selama dua bulan nyicil dikit demi sedikit buat nyelesein fic penuh pengorbanan aib ini. dan sempet seminggu di telantarin di dalam folder sebelum keinget buat dilanjutin. Nasib-nasib. Yang gue bingungin saat ngerjain fic ini adalah **KAPAN KELARNYA!** Karena sumpah, bahkan penulisnya sendiri kagak tahu ending Fic ini harus gimana!? ARGH! Dan maafkan kegaringan-kegaringan hambar yang meracuni pikiran para readers sekalian.

Fiksi ini di dedikasikan untuk **RULIA'S CHALLENGE FIC EVENT~~!**

Litte juga ingin berterima kasih pada sejumblah musisi yang lagunya telah menemani Litte selama pembuatan Fic yang sumpah udah gonta-ganti judul sebanyak lima belas kali ini. Terima kasih **Vierra, GOT7, Govinda, Armada, The Rain, Endak Soekanti, RAN.** Dan juga belasungkawa buat Akashi yang ditolak untuk pertama kalinya ( _Akashi: *Berubah jadi bokushi*_ ) dan Aomine yang jadi korban pelecehan oleh senior yang sadis—tapi tenang, Ace Kiseki kita masih bernapas selama pembuatan fic ini ( _Aomine: GUE AMPIR MATI!_ ) Dan juga Midorima, pihak yang beruntung di Fic ini ( _Midorima_ : _Ramalan OHA ASA memang benar mujarabnya dan khasiatnya_ ) dan Kuroko yang err—jadi _Cameo_? Oh, well!

Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca Fic ini. Litte akan sangat menerima berbagai opini dan juga kritikan para readers-tachi.

 _ **Doodless!**_


End file.
